User talk:Ice Cave
Chats Icefern Its going well! So can i make some projects? ✩Icefern✩Icey Ok ill start project: Adopt a user? ill do it anyway me and you will be mentors. ill also be the deputy of the project. ✩Icefern✩Icey20:53, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ok THANKS! i might have to go in a little while but ill be back! ✩Icefern✩Icey 21:00, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok hey can i make a project called: project charart request . then when it gets aproved those chararts can go on a page called aproved chararts. how bout it?? o and i am linking a talk page for adopt a user! ✩Icefern✩Icey 23:08, April 4, 2011 (UTC) KK ill make them in a min!! ✩Icefern✩Icey 23:12, April 4, 2011 (UTC) HI!! It's me, freecie1. You know, from scratch. My username here happens to be the same. Anyway, how's it going? Hopefully this wiki will get better by the minute. It will. And who knows, scratchers may join if you advertise via Scratch...Freecie1 23:07, April 5, 2011 (UTC)Freecie1, unknown, unpopular and imperfect. The way I like it. Hi again, Freecie1 again. I don't know what Charart is, but I'm guessing character art. I am a HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE artist. I don't use a tablet, I use just a mouse. But I will see how I can help...Freecie1 20:21, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Freecie1, the bringer of BLANK. Ok, Thanks for the role of Medacine(?) cat! I misspelled, didn't I? Freecie1 01:31, April 8, 2011 (UTC)Freecie1 Bring it on! Or not. I'm in shape. Round's a shape, is it not? Wow. Do I feel stupid. I didn't notice the wiki was blue for at least and hour. :P Freecie1 20:59, April 8, 2011 (UTC)Really...? Yep. :) Freecie1 21:08, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Why...? Heyz! How r u? I Will Bite You Hard!Watch Out! 02:51, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Geeze. '-' hey so freezi or freesie person is new on here? (Sorry i dont know the person name but its close.) so if she is you should tell her to take a look at adopt a user page. k? '-' Icefern '-':P :) :P :D :P 17:59, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Freecie, again, with some information. I noticed that the scratch series of projects, Stoneclan, is intended to set around Mossclan's time and forest. Evierules13, however, wants the oppisite, according to the comments I saw with you. (I'm not an eavesdropper... okay, I am...) I thought that Stoneclan can be slightly before, or slightly after, Mossclan. Just to clarify things up a bit and state my idea. Seeya, Freecie1 19:47, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm a little man, sitting in a... can. Oh, OH. I thought my life had hit rock bottom when they told me about satuarated fat and how much I have... OMG THANKS!! I really am Grateful! One problem: I don't know how to use sigs; I think it has to with prerefrences or templates. Thanks again, Freecie1 20:50, April 10, 2011 (UTC) This will soon be a new sparkly Sig! *Gasps* I broke your talk page! there are no lines, juswt straight text! I'm sorry! Freecie1 20:51, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Soon to be sig Now I can't fix it. I swear, I did not do anything odd. I just left a message, and now this happened. I'm so sorry, and I can't edit the page so I can not fix it. :( I am★Freecie1★ am I. 20:57, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the sig, but the HTML is too long for the wiki to allow. Can you help me cut it down so it might fit? I am[[User:Freecie1 |★Freecie1★I am★Freecie1★I am★Freecie1★